Amor Por Twitter
by Pia Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella Swan piensa que su "novio" cibernetico, tiene un romance con alguien mas. Pero que pasa, si mientras ella hace suposiciones, el destino le tiene una sorpresa tocándole la puerta. Aceptara a Edward Cullen y a su sorpresa? Lemmon Agrio.


_Amor Por Twitter._

_**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje, le pertenece a mi mente podrida. Ya desearía que Robert interpretara a uno de mis personajes, salidos de mi imaginación. La única afortunada, fue la afortunada Señora Meyer._

_Sentada, mirando hacia los arbustos, me pregunte, si contestaría_

_-Siempre contesta- me dije a mi misma. Pero tal vez, nuestra pelea, había sido lo suficiente para que el se olvidara de mi._

_Mi conciencia me miro con una ceja alzada. Desde cuando, te importa lo que un amigo cibernetico, tenga que decir de ti?_

_Me sonroje, al pensar que si hace unos meses atrás, me hubieran dicho, que me iba a enamorar de un extraño vía Internet, me iba a reír en su cara, pero obviamente cosas pasan. Meses atrás era una chica sin el famoso "twitter", ahora estoy conectada 24/7. y si deberían culpar a alguien es a mi mejor amiga Alice._

_Alice Brandon, futura a ser Withlock, me obligo a crearme una cuenta en la nefasta red, que tenia a toda la Universidad enloquecida._

_Lo recuerdo muy bien._

_Todo esto, me llevo hacia el._

_Flash back._

_- Bella, por el amor de Dios, todos tenemos un twitter, y tu? _

_Sentada en la cafetería, mirando gente pasar, tomando mi café a sorbos, Alice grito mi nombre._

_- BELLA!-_

_-Alice, estoy aquí, alado tuyo, no debes gritarme, te oigo. Ya te he dicho, redes sociales, no son lo mio. Los libros y la universidad es lo mio._

_-Bella, si me quieres, ademas, ya te cree una cuenta. Y quiero que la utilices, tienes un Blackberry y tienes twitter ahí Mira metete en el twitter y no te molesto sobre el Facebook, por favor. _

_Y, con sus ojos tiernitos, me miro, y no hubo nada mas que decir. Ella, me había derrotado._

_Fin del Flash Back._

_Mi BlackBerry vibro._

_Edward C._

_Bella, no se a que te refieres con eso?_

_Bella Swan:_

_Me refiero a que, TU, fuiste el que andaba con chicas anoche. Lo se, Edward, no se para que lo niegas._

_Edward C:_

_Bella, acaso me estas espiando? Deberías de informarte mejor, estaba en mi turno en el hospital._

_Bella Swan:_

_Si, como no. Y tu ultimo tweet, eso que fue?_

_No volvió a contestar. _

_-Diablos, Edward responde._

_No contesto._

_Tire mi teléfono y salí de mi habitación Si, Edward puede salir con sus amiguitas, pero yo, no._

_Prendí la llave de la bañera, vertí jabón de baño con olor a duraznos, prendí una cuantas velas. y me hundí en el agua._

_Flash Back._

_Edward no me había escrito hace mucho. Pero bueno, se preguntaran y quien demonios es Edward? Pues, no tengo la mínima idea._

_Lo conozco vía Twitter. El fue el primer chico en hacerle "retweet" a mi "tweet". El es el primo de Jasper, quien es novio o el prometido de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Edward Cullen, vive en Londres, mientras yo estoy en el frió estado de Estados Unidos. _

_Edward tiene pelo cobrizo, mi pelo es café, sus ojos verdes, y grandes, rodeados por sus largas y negras pestañas. Pero que puedo decir, mis ojos grandes y chocolates, no son tan interesantes como los de Edward._

_Lo he visto, he oído su voz, he presenciado su belleza y carisma. Y por un motivo extraño, a el le parezco atractiva._

_Llevamos 6 meses de amistad, y desde un mes atrás estamos coqueteando. Pero es tan obvio que no pasara nada. _

_Porque?_

_Simple. Distancia._

_La maldita distancia que provoca que evitemos vernos, o hablar mas de 5 horas al día Maldita sea, la diferencia de horas, globalmente, hablando._

_Que no he intentado por estar mas cerca de el. Desde a estar 24/7, pegada en Twitter, hasta a desvelarme._

_El, también Por lo menos lo mio es menos fuerte. Yo estudio periodismo, así que no ocupa todo mi tiempo, pero Edward estudia medicina. Es difícil El esta cansado, o tiene turnos._

_Pero, desde varias semanas, todo esta frió No me llegan menciones de el, ni me ha contestado el Mensaje Directo, que le envié hace una semana atrás._

_Creo, que el se dio cuenta que no funcionara. Creo, que se canso de mi._

_Y, estos pensamientos, inundando mi cabeza, me llenan de una melancolía profunda._

_**-No,Bella, no seas estúpida No te enamores de alguien tan lejos. Porque de un imposible? Porque no le das la oportunidad a Jacob?** - mi conciencia tan sabia, hablo._

_Pero es que es tan obvio. Jacob no es Edward. Yo quiero a Edward._

_Lo quiero!._

_Lo quiero._

_La realidad de mis sentimientos me llega profundo al corazón Me levanto de mi cama, ha recoger mi celular, de mi mesita de noche. Cuando me encuentro con el ultimo tweet de Edward._

_Edward C. : " Noche con Luna. No puede ser mas especial. Soy un hombre afortunado."_

_Luna? Luna, de luna? O una chica?_

_**-Isabella, no es la luna que ves toda las noches. Es una mujer!**_

_Todo el aire de mis pulmones se me fue. Una mujer. _

_Mis sospechas se hacen realidad. Una maldita mujer. Quien?_

_Porque? No podía esperar un poco por mi. Es que no fui lo suficiente?_

_Seguro, no. Siendo el, todo un Adonis, y yo una del montón_

_Fin del Flash Back. _

_El constante timbre, me despertó Diablos, me había quedado dormida en la tina._

_Mire mi teléfono, y ni un solo mensaje en el twitter. Edward no me había respondido._

_El timbre volvió a sonar._

_Me envolví en la toalla y salí en puntillas hacia la puerta._

_Quien podría ser, a estas horas?_

_Cuando mire por el pestillo, casi me caigo de bruces._

_Edward._

_Era Edward._

_Abrí la puerta de un jalón Para verlo todo desorientado, y guapo. Mientras que yo estaba toda mojada, destilando agua, y con una toalla que apenas me tapaba._

_- Bella?- dijo con su voz ronca._

_Oh, creo que me moje, y no es precisamente por el baño interrumpido._

_No hay voz mas sexy que la de Edward._

_-**Hablale.**- Oh, cierto. Debo responderle._

_-Edward.- Horror. Mi voz suena como un pato desafinado. Carraspee.- Pasa. Ponte comodo, dejame vestirme._

_El asintió Mientras entraba su maleta. Una maleta grande. Corrí a mi habitación._

_En la comodidad, y seguridad de mi habitación, cerré la puerta, con seguro._

_- **Oh, Swan, como si una puerta evitaría que lo violaras.-** Es que mi conciencia no tiene vida?_

_Ella solo me alzo la ceja._

_Respire profundo._

_No era tan difícil Solo que Edward quien se supone que debería estar a kilómetros de distancia, esta solo a menos de 3 pies._

_Dios. Porque esta aquí? Y Luna?_

_Bueno, nada conseguía estando aquí._

_Me seque, me coloque mi vestido verde, sin bragas, ni brassier. Me había olvidado que mi ropa estaba lavandose en la lavandería_

_Fui hasta el baño, donde apague todas las velas, y deje el agua correr. Recogí mi teléfono, y me recogí el cabello._

_Lucia decente. Pero mi ojos estaba negros, de lujuria. Mi excitación corría por mis muslos y mis mejillas sonrojadas._

_Decidí, que ya era hora de enfrentar el problema. Pero nada me había preparado para lo que iba a encontrar._

_Edward con cinco maletas a sus pies. De esas maletas grandes, y con una niña en sus brazos. Me sonrió_

_- Bella, dejame presentarte a Luna.- cabeceo hacia la niña.- Luna- susurro._

_Luna, aquí esta Bella. No que querías conocerla?_

_La pequeña se removió y se volteo a mirarme._

_Era hermosa. Con su carita redondeada, sus mejillas rosaditas, sus ojos chocolates y grandes, como los míos Su naricita pequeña y con pecas por todo su rostro._

_Era de unos cinco, sin duda._

_-Bella? Pero, si estas bonita, como la foto._

_Me sonroje._

_- Oh, es por eso que Bella, se parece a mi? Por sus rosaditas..._

_- Si, Luna. Anda saludale._

_Luna se bajo suavemente y me di cuenta de su cojera. La agarre rápido_

_- Ya te tengo.- le dije._

_Ella se rió y dijo " Edward, tu , yo, seremos muy felices"_

_Y se acurruco en mi brazos._

_Pero sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza._

_Edward, tu , y yo seremos muy felices._

_La acosté en mi dormitorio, y vi a Edward sonriéndome, recostado en la puerta de la habitación, mirándonos, con ternura,_

_- Así que ella, es Luna?_

_Si, ella es Luna.- dijo mientras me encerraba en sus brazos._

_Me beso mis mejillas._

_- Bella, no se como no te das cuenta que me muero por ti._

_-Me vas a hacer el amor, ese es un buen modo de demostrármelo_

_Respiro profundo y dijo, con voz enronquecida_

_- Bella, no he estado con mujer desde años, pero si te toco, no seré delicado, seré duro. Sera una jodida._

_Mi voz se quedo atragantada en mi garganta. Perdí mis sentidos, y por muy romántica que fuera..._

_Diablos, quería que Edward me jodiera. _

_- Me dejaras joderte, Bella?_

_Y, creo que no debo recalcar que no tenia voz, alguna. Por lo que acepte. Quería que me jodiera._

_Asentí, y el sonrió_

_Fue una sonrisa seductora, una sonrisa que prometía_

_**Swan, es la sonrisa-te-joderé-tan-profundo-que-no-te-sentaras-por-semanas**_

_Oh, conciencia, no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo._

_Y sentí el impacto. _

_Edward, me había acorralado, y me tenia presionada contra la pared. Su polla rozando mi coño, el cual estaba mojado. _

_-**Mojado? Que va, Swan. Tienes una piscina, allí abajo.**_

_Verdad. Mis bragas estaban mojadas, y todo era gracias a el señor, " te voy a joder"._

_Edward me beso, sin delicadeza, tomando mi cabello entre sus puños. Metiendo su lengua en mi boca._

_Jodiéndome con la lengua._

_Y lo sentí Sentí su dureza, y, me moje aun mas._

_Un gruñido salio de su parte cuando gemí_

_Me apretó, y me tumbo en el sofá_

_- Dormitorio. Huéspedes- susurre._

_Me beso. Algo ligero, algo dulce. Y me cargo hasta el corredor._

_Estaba hipnotizada con su belleza, que si no hubiera sido por su empuje contra mi, no hubiera despertado._

_Ambos teníamos una necesidad Me había perdido, había olvidado del dolor que teníamos, ambos, en nuestras entre piernas._

_Lo mire, y el me sonrió_

_- Ultima habitación.- susurre, mientras besaba su cuello._

_El gruño._

_-Bella, estas jugando con fuego.- dijo, en una voz muy sexy y ronca._

_-Quiero quemarme, Edward._

_Me tiro en la cama, y empezó a besar mi cuello, sacando mi vestido._

_Se quedo anonado._

_Oh, me había olvidado de la ropa interior._

_Me quedo mirando, extasiado._

_Me arranco el vestido, y me beso. Me lamió_

_Nada se comparaba a como me sentía, con la boca de Edward sobre mi piel._

_Pero mi mundo, entero colapso ante sus pies hasta el momento en que Edward poso su boca en mi sexo._

_Todo dejo de girar, y existe para el._

_Y ese momento fue que me di cuenta, que me había enamorado, por Twitter._

_Me había enamorado de este hombre que me estaba comiendo, del chico que vivía en Londres. Del chico que si no estaba estudiando, estaba cuidando de Luna, una niña con discapacidad en las piernas, o me estaba enamorando vía Twitter._

_Y me corrí_

_Mi orgasmo, llego con mi iluminación_

_Amaba a Edward._

_Con mis fuerzas, nos vire. Lo bese. Y empece a quitar su ropa, poco a poco._

_Cuando quite sus boxers. Me encontré con el paraíso Edward era grande._

_Que va! Inmenso, colosal. Era perfecto._

_Y quería montarlo._

_Me hundí en el. Y sentirle tan cerca, fue demasiado. No era virgen, pero el era grueso. Te garantizaba un orgasmo colosal._

_-Edward- suspiro- Te amo.-_

_Edward aflojo su agarre en mis caderas, y me miro con el ceño fruncido._

_Nos viro de nuevo. Y me empezó a penetrar con fuerza. Jodiéndome_

_Y me corrí Duro. Fuerte._

_Pero sentía un vació_

_Edward se corrió después de mi._

_Y cayo a mi lado._

_Me levante, poniéndome mi bata de baño._

_Necesitaba pensar. _

_Edward me había jodido, era lo que quería, pero no me había respondido mis sentimientos._

_- **Obviamente, significa que no siente lo mismo, Swan. Te regala un orgasmo, para que lo dejes ir.**_

_Quería llorar. Si, así era. Luna se había equivocado. Edward, y yo no teníamos futuro alguno._

_Me mire en el espejo. Y Edward se reflejo atrás de mi. Con su perfecto y musculoso pecho desnudo. Se había puesto ya sus boxers._

_- Porque te fuiste así, de la nada?_

_-Edward..._

_- Bella?_

_Lo mire, alce mi mirada, en el espejo._

_- Andate de mi casa, en la mañana, si?_

_Me iba a retirar del baño, cuando su mano agarro mi muñeca._

_- Me largo, esta bien, pero no sin antes decirte, que te amo. Como no ame a nadie. Y que si no te lo dije mientras follábamos, era porque quería hacerte el amor, y decírtelo No mientras teníamos un polvo. Pero, esta bien. Si vine, fue por ti. Porque quería tenerte. No podía esperar mas._

_Tengo una casa comprada a 6 cuadras de aquí, en la reservacion. Una casa para Luna y tu, y yo. Pero seremos Luna y yo, si así lo quieres. Esta bien, no te obligo._

_Y cerro la puerta._

_Tanta información Seria verdad._

_Oí la llave de la ducha abrirse._

_Y vi la cajita._

_Era una caja pequeña, pero, sabia lo que había dentro de ella. Un anillo, necesitaba verificar._

_Y si. Era un anillo, de un diamante._

_Un anillo de compromiso._

_Que había hecho? Había arruinado, todo._

_- **La cagamos, Swan.**_

_Maldita conciencia, tu me metiste en esto. No puedes cerrar el pico?._

_Me recosté, en la cama. Pero caí dormida, mas rápido de lo planeado._

_Me levante, sudando. Edward, anillo, luna, Edward dejándome_

_Debía encontrarlo._

_Oí una voz._

_-Luna, por favor._

_-No. No me iré sin Bella. Lo prometiste. Dijiste que seriamos felices los tres juntos. Donde esta ella?_

_-Luna, Bella no me quiere. No puedo obligarla a que venga._

_Que? Le había dicho que lo amaba. Que hombrecito._

_-Edward?_

_Mi voz sonó ronca._

_Sentí unos pasos pesados, y el abrió la puerta._

_- No te preocupes, ya me estoy marchando.- sus facciones estaba duras, su mirada. Su mirada era fría_

_- No quiero que te vayas.- susurre._

_El me miro._

_- Bella, me pediste que me marchara, y ahora que me quede? No te entiendo. Quiero verte feliz, y si yo no lo soy, bien._

_Edward._

_- Creí, que no me querías Creí que...- suspire.- quedate, o llevame, a nuestra casa, Edward. Perdoname._

_Y rompí a llorar. No podía perderles Los amaba. A Luna y a Edward._

_- No llores. Pensé que no nos querías aquí. No llores, amor. Ya mañana iremos a nuestra casa._

_- Te quiero, Edward. Te quiero a mi lado. Pensé que no me querías, por eso no me habías respondido._

_- Bella, yo no te quiero, yo te amo._

_Lo mire y mi sonrisa idiota salio a flote. El beso mi frente._

_Suspire._

_Me estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, cuando Luna entro. Tenia mi peluche, en sus manos._

_-Bella, te dije que los tres seriamos felices, juntos.- dijo acomodándose en mis brazos._

_Oh, Luna, tienes toda la razón_

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Bueno, que puedo decir, soy feliz como la lombriz. Ustedes me han hecho feliz, con sus reviews y sus favoritos.**_

_**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias.**_

_**Les agradezco a los que me apoyan.**_

_**Y bueno, como me habían pedido una historia. Estaba escribiendo esta, y decidí terminarla. Así que...**_

_**Decente? Se merece una patada en el trasero? O me dejan un Review?**_

_**Si me dejáis el Review, es por que les gusto.**_

_**No sean así conmigo. **_

_**Déjenme un review!**_

_**Bueno y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**_

_**Edward's y Packer's.**_

_**Niiki Masen.**_


End file.
